nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Game rules
Thoughts for a new article While there is a lot of information provided by several sources under many different headings perhaps what is missing is a logical step by step approach to how things work. This is mainly done to teach people the terms involved and allow the uninformed on how to ask the right question and quickly look it up. Combat Mechanics of NWN While there is a lot of information about how things work that has been collected from many sources it should be pointed out that it is not necessary to read/understand everything. Having fun is the key. However questions will be raised onto why "such and such" occurred. NWN works on the principle that an action considered a success when after modifications a random number result exceeds a target. The following basic steps here may help you to understand some of the modifications involved. 1. Target Acquisition. The fist step is acquiring a target. This is usually performed by using your mouse. An object that can be targeted will, in most cases, highlight in a particular colour. Blue for friendly, Silver for Neutral and Red for Enemy. This means for the most part you can only target those that you can see. (*Tip the Tab button will highlight all the object that would highlight with your mouse all at once.) Point of view or Camera Angles can be changed to allow a different view. (this should be a seperate page) Camera Angles When turning on NWN for the first time you will notice that you are given a third person's view of the local area. This is above and behind your character. There are other options to play. This involves changing camera angles. While these commands can be customized the default settings. Page Up – Pan Up Page Down – Pan Down Home – Zoom in End – Zoom out. Ect… (back to it) 2. Declare Action This is where you inform the NWN game what you want to do. There are two main ways to select actions which are radial menu and quickslot. (*Tip there are automatic responses to tactical situations which can also generate an action.) Types of actions that can be performed is determined by the type of object that has been targeted. 3. Que Action Now that the NWN Game has your request for an action it gets to determine what happens first. Time in NWN combat is broken down to a round which is approximately 6 seconds. An initiative roll is made to determine the order of actions. If you attempt to declare an action while combat is underway your declared action may be cued up to follow the next round. 4. Apply Action The default action that raises the most questions is the attack. This occurs when you perform a hostile action. There are two main choices Magical and Physical. Physical actions are further broken up to melee, ranged and thrown. When you select the default attack you will begin attacking the target with what ever item is in your right hand inventory slot. If nothing is in that slot it will be assumed you will be attacking unarmed. No mater what you are using your character will move to the minimum distance to perform that action and begin to fight. Several options also exist on what type of an attack can be made. These options can require specific class, race ability, feat, and the type of physical attack you are performing. These options include knockdown, called shot and power attack and typical you are giving up some of your chance of success for a special result. This brings us to the calculation to determine the result of your action. It starts with the base attack bonus it is then modified for class, race ability, feat, environment, Attacker Condition and the type of physical attack you are performing. This number is then added to a random number between 1 and 20 to generate a result. This result is then compared to the target's armor class which is in turn modified for class, race ability, feat, environment and the defender condition. If it exceeded it the action was a success otherwise it failed. Magical attacks consist of casting a spell, using an item and using an innate ability. Each is treated the same way although has different modification to determine a result. The result is then compared to a modified random number called a saving throw. If it exceeded it the action was a success otherwise it failed. In some cases it will have to first pass an additional test called spell resistance before continuing on to a result. Resolve Action (To do later) Determine Next Action (To do later) Clean Up (To do later) Sorry ran out of steam. Is such a thing usefull? Shall I expand? DaBear 14:41, 18 Nov 2005 (PST) (Links fixed and lowercased, and one removed. --The Krit 23:48, 9 April 2008 (UTC)) (Removed from the stub category. --The Krit 02:52, December 3, 2010 (UTC)) * Sounds good to me. It should probably be under some sort of tutorial article. -- Austicke 12:18, 19 Nov 2005 (PST) Effects of Spellcasting toward caster's AC When one casts a spell while engaged in mellee combat, what affect does this have on his AC? Is it equivalent to becoming flatfooted? OR does he loes any of his AC categories (tumble, dodge, dex bonus, etc), and if so, which ones? Also, I'd like to propose the one on one tournament style scenario. Assuming your character is reliant upon a number of spell-cast buffs, yet that the ring is small enough that your opponent will have plenty of time to engage with you before you finish buffing, then I have the same question as above. Because in this case, you had not attacked your oppenent yetm physically or magically, you are simply buffing yourself, then perhaps the engine considers you not to be in combat mode and thus flat footed, loosing tumble and dodge AC (and dex if you don't have uncanny dodge). Thanks, Bangolot *If you are chain casting, e.g. not interrupting between casts, you keep all AC boni and do not count as flatfooted. While casting, you are subject to AoOs if you are not casting quickened or using defensive casting or are adept in Improved combat casting. You also cannot be flank-sneaked while you are casting but someone attacking you out of hiding will still get sneaks at you. GhostNWN 05:16, 28 April 2006 (PDT) Question Can you create costum actions or costum skills? Also how do you add the costum macros? --81.230.161.109 January 2007